UnNamed Hero
by Axsm
Summary: Demyx/OC
1. Chapter 1

The blonde watched the screen intently as the two girls walked on the beach.

One of them, bore a fake tan, and a skimpy bikini. The other, desperately trying to cover any cleavage at all. She pulled up on her tank-top, only to have it fall down. And again, she pulled up, and it fell.

"I give up." The black haired girl spoke.

"Hm?"

"With my tank-top. It's not staying up."

"Oh well, just let them breathe once in a while. And maybe if you do you'll get a boyfriend."

"Em, being a slut won't get me anywhere. And plus, I've had plenty of boyfriends." The black headed girl replied, defending herself.

"The first one you broke up with because it was too awkward, and your last relationship, he cheated on you."

The blonde felt slight sympathy over the back-haired teen talking to the fake blonde woman who appeared to be her sister. He continued watching the screen, staring intently at the black-headed girl.

"So, I've had a couple bad relationships. Doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does. It means you suck at finding someone worth loving." The tan one said as she winked at one of the guys at the beach. The dark-haired girl looked down.

"And everyone you think that's worth 'loving' you usually just have sex with them and if they're not in your size limit you leave them."

"Yeah, so?"

"That just means that you're not in love. You're just a slut."

The blonde gasped. "I am not! I just like a guy that's a reasonable size." She said defending herself.

"And I just like a guy who doesn't want just sex." The girl said under her breathe.

"Whatever. You go and be emo here, and I'm going to talk to Mr. Buff over there." The blonde said winking at a relatively muscular man.

The dark-haired girl lifted her heavily-lined eyes and stared the blonde in the eyes.

"Okay, Emily. I'm sick of you calling me emo. Just because my hair is died black, I wear dark eyeliner, I have a tendency to wear skin-tight pants, and band-tees, does NOT mean I'm emo. If I were emo, I wouldn't have decided to come to the beach with you so you can whore yourself out!" The teen stood up, furious with the blonde supposedly named Emily.

"Okay, okay. I get it, Brae. You're not 'emo', you're just jealous that I can get a guy and you can't because I'm far more prettier than you."

"Dude, Em, we're sisters. We look alike. Everybody knows that."

"Well, I'm still prettier." The blonde stuck her nose up and walked away, leaving her little sister behind.

The dark-haired girl looked down and sat back down, it appeared as she was about to cry.

The blondes ice-blue eyes stared at the screen with anger. He frowned.

"Don't believe her. She's lying to you." He said aloud as if she could hear him.

"Watching your little friend again Demyx?" A voice had said behind him. He turned around.

"She's not my friend, Axel. She doesn't even know me."

"Well, why not make yourself known?"

"Because, I'm not allowed to." His eyes had shifted from the tall redhead leaning against the door frame back to the screen.

"Well, Xemnas wants to talk to you apparently. Maybe he's giving you permission to retrieve her from her lie of a world, eh?"

"Doubt it."

"Well, you still have to go." The redhead spoke demandingly, pushing the blonde out of the room."


	2. Chapter 2

Demyx walked into the white room, unsure of what his next mission would be.

"Y-You wanted to see me, Xemnas?"

"Ah, Number IX. Yes, I have your next mission."

"Blech. Does it involve any fighting, because if it does, you might as well send Ro-"

"Heh. It might, if she decides she does not want to leave."

"She?"

"Yes. The girl you seem to have been obsessed with lately. The Organizations experiment."

Demyx's eyes widened slightly from shock of his experiment.

"I'm not obsessed with her. She's an interesting person. And, experiment?"

"Yes, experiment. IV and I wondered how one of us would survive in the world of light, so we sent XI off to make a Nobody and keep her there. Though we originally expected a man, she seemed to have the strongest heart, so we told him to get her, and bring her to the world she lives in now. A place under the name of California."

"How long has she been living this lie?"

"18 years. Tragic on her part, none of us could feel the pain she will when we tell her that her life's been a lie." Xemnas laughed.

Demyx felt even more sympathy over the girl, and sighed.

"How much time to I have to retrieve her?"

"7 days."

Demyx sighed. "Okay."

After leaving Xemnas' room Demyx walked to his room and sat glumly on his bed, grabbing his sitar and starting playing his favorite song. He waited a couple seconds and started playing the chords.

_I have, I have you breathing down my neck, breathing down my neck_

_I don't, don't know what you could possibly expect under this condition so,_

_I'll wait, I'll wait, for the ambulance to come, ambulance to come_

_Pick us up off the floor, _

_What did you possibly expect under this condition so,_

_Slow down… _He plucked the strings of his sitar and sang the high notes perfectly.

_This night's a perfect shade of_

_Dark Blue, Dark Blue,_

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?_

_When I'm here with you_

_I said the world could be burning, burning down_

_Dark Blue Dark Blue, _

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?_

_Well, I'm here with you_

_I said the world could be burning _

_Til there's nothing but Dark Blue,_

_Just Dark Blue… He stopped playing because he had heard a knock on his door._

"_Yes?"_

"_It's Axel. I'm coming in now."_

"_Uhm. Kay?" _

_Axel calmly walked in, ducking slightly because of his height and sat down in the chair next to Demyx's bed._

"_So what did El Numero Uno say?"_

"_I have to get her, and bring her here." Demyx said glumly, and put his sitar down._

"_Told you that would be your mission. Why are you so down about it, anyway? I thought you liked her."_

"_She seems cool yeah, but, Xemnas said she's been living a lie her whole life…"_

"_Oh. That's sad."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well. I'll leave it to you. Have fun."_

"_Whatever." Demyx said, staring into space as Axel left the room. _


End file.
